itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 1986
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1986 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * NONE November * Automated Operations, Maintenance and Facility Management (Nov. 13, 1986). * Computer Matching: Assessing Its Costs and Benefits (GAO/PEMD-87-2) (Nov. 10, 1986). * Computer Matching: Factors Influencing the Agency Decisionmaking Process (PEMD-87-3BR; B-221025) (Nov. 10, 1986). October * Information System: Status of the Continental Army Management Information System (NSIAD-87-23BR; B-224909) (Oct. 24, 1986). * Data Communications: Thorough Testing and Workload Analyses Needed for IRS Processors (IMTEC-87-3BR; B-224135) (Oct. 14, 1986). * ADP Acquisition: SEC Needs To Resolve Key Issues Before Proceeding With Its EDGAR System (IMTEC-87-2; B-222177) (Oct. 9, 1986). September * S. 2756, the Computer Matching and Privacy Protection Act of 1986 (Sept. 16, 1986). * Tactical Computers: Army's Maneuver Control System Acquisition Plan Is Not Cost-Effective (IMTEC-86-26BR; B-223144) (Sept. 3, 1986). August * Data Processing: SBA Needs To Strengthen Management of Its Computer Systems (IMTEC-86-28; B-206599) (Aug. 29, 1986). * Privacy Act: Federal Agencies' Implementation Can Be Improved (GGD-86-107; B-223140) (Aug. 22, 1986). * Computer Systems: VA's Target Project Never Achieved Redesign of Its Processing Software (IMTEC-86-30BR; B-223777) (Aug. 21, 1986). * Telephone Communications: Bypass of the Local Telephone Companies (RCED-86-66) (Aug. 18, 1986). * National Defense: The Department of Defense's Efforts To Achieve Interoperability (Aug. 14, 1986). * ADP Acquisitions: SSA Should Limit ADP Procurements Until Further Testing Is Performed (IMTEC-86-31; B-230361) (Aug. 8, 1986). * Information Security: Need for DOD Inspections of Special Access Contracts (NSIAD-86-191; B-223830) (Aug. 7, 1986). July * ADP Acquisitions: Patent Automation Encountering Major Planning and Procurement Problems (IMTEC-86-19) (July 17, 1986). * Air Traffic Control: FAA's Advanced Automation System Acquisition Strategy Is Risky (IMTEC-86-24; B-206887) (July 8, 1986). * Air Traffic Control: Status of FAA's Host Computer Project and Related Software Enhancements (IMTEC-86-25BR; B-206887) (July 3, 1986). * Information Technology: Evaluating the Acquisition and Operation of Information Systems (July 1, 1986). * Information Technology: What Every Auditor Should Know About Computer Information Systems (June 1, 1986). June * DOD Tempest Protection: Better Evaluations Needed To Determine Required Countermeasures (NSIAD-86-132; B-222962) (June 27, 1986). * Software Projects: Army Materiel Command Spent Millions Without Knowing Total Costs and Benefits (IMTEC-86-18; B-223104) (June 20, 1986). * Attack Warning: ADP Replacement for Warning and Assessment System Still Years Away (IMTEC-86-15; B-209661) (June 11, 1986). * Information Technology: What Every Auditor Should Know About Computer Information Systems (June 1986). May * Tactical Computers: Army's Maneuver Control System Procurement and Distribution Plan (IMTEC-86-21FS; B-223144) (May 23, 1986). * ADP Equipment: Revised GSA Strategy for Microcomputer Purchases Can Improve Competition (IMTEC-86-20) (May 15, 1986). * Computer Buys: Air Force Logistics Modernization Program Should Comply With Brooks Act (IMTEC-86-16; B-220195) (May 15, 1986). * Airline Competition: Impact of Computerized Reservation Systems (RCED-86-74; B-223042) (May 9, 1986). April * Data Quality: IRS' Actions To Improve the Accuracy of Non-Wage Income Data Are Vital (IMTEC-86-17; B-221001) (Apr. 21, 1986). * Telephone Communications: Bell Operating Company Entry Into New Lines of Business (RCED-86-138; B-212866) (Apr. 16, 1986). * FAA's Advanced Automation System (Apr. 16, 1986). March * Computer Security: Contingency Plans and Risk Analyses Needed for IRS Computer Centers (IMTEC-86-10; B-221001) (Mar. 27, 1986). * Data Management: DOD Should Redirect Its Efforts To Automate Technical Data Repositories (IMTEC-86-7; B-220908) (Mar. 13, 1986). * Information Technology: The Job Training Partnership Act Performance Standards and Information Systems (Mar. 11, 1986). February * Telecommunications: Selected Information on Bypass of Local Telephone Companies (RCED-86-100; B-222031) (Feb. 14, 1986). January * Missing Children: Missing Children Data Collected by the National Crime Information Center (GGD-86-41FS; B-202245) (Jan. 28, 1986). * ADP Acquisitions: Information on Navy's Personnel and Pay Computer Project (IMTEC-86-6FS) (Jan. 23, 1986). * Telecommunications: Planning for the Security of Local Area Networks (Jan. 1, 1986). * Information Technology: Data Security Software (Jan. 1, 1986). * Auditing and Financial Management: Glossary of EDP Terminology (Jan. 1, 1986). * Information Management: Relaxation of the Common Failure Rate Assumption in Modelling Software Reliability (Jan. 1, 1986). * Information Technology: Results of EDP Auditor Reader Survey on Microcomputers (Jan. 1, 1986). * Telecommunications: Telecommunications System Security (Jan. 1, 1986). * Microcomputer Security: Audit Problems and Solutions (Jan. 1, 1986). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1986